Accompanying the popularization of cell phones, notebook personal computers, and other small electronic devices has been a great demand to reduce the size and thickness of the semiconductor devices carried in them. Together with BGA (Ball Grid Array) packages and SON (Small Outline Non-leaded) packages, QFN (Quad Flat No lead) packages have become a popular configuration for small integrated circuit (“IC”) packages with leadframes.
In QFN package formation, a leadframe strip containing multiple connected leadframes has multiple semiconductor dies mounted on it. This assembly is sealed with mold compound resins. Singulation is performed on this assembly with a dicing device to form individual packages. The dicing device has a rotating blade, and, by moving the blade along preset cutting line, leads exposed on the bottom surface of the package and the resin are cut simultaneously.